Summer Rain
by Psychedelic Heroine
Summary: Estava entediado, era uma manhã de domingo sem ensaios. Aoi estava deitado no sofá assistindo o ventilador refrescar-lhe naquele dia quente de verão. A banda sai de férias, e muita coisa pode acontecer. Aoi x Uruha
1. Férias

Estava entediado, era uma manhã de domingo sem ensaios. Aoi estava deitado no sofá assistindo o ventilador refrescar-lhe naquele dia quente de verão. Fechou os olhos e limpou a testa suada com as mangas da camiseta, com um impulso só, levantou-se num pulo e dirigiu-se à cozinha, em busca de algo gelado pra beber, mas foi impedido pelo som do seu celular tocando em cima da mesinha da sala.

-Moshi moshi? - Atendeu com uma enorme indisposição, com a mão na nuca e olhos entreabertos.

-Aoi? Sou eu, tem algo pra fazer pelo resto do dia? - Disse com uma voz baixa e num tom frio, o que não era de se surpreender, era a personalidade de sempre do baixista, deveriam se preocupar o dia que ele não estivesse assim.

-Hmm... Acho que com esse calor nem dá pra pensar em fazer alguma coisa. - Dirigiu-se até a janela e apoiou os cotovelos nas bordas da mesma, observando o limpo céu num tom azul claro e o sol brilhante fazendo-o espremer seus olhos.

-Hm, você acha? Sei lá... Agente tá indo pra casa de praia do Kai e... Não sei por que diabos me pediram logo pra mim te convidar, mas... Que seja, quer ir ou não?

-Acho que talvez não seja uma má idéia, to só torrando aqui mesmo... Ok, eu vou! - Abriu um sorriso por finalmente arranjar algo pra fazer e talvez como é praia esteja um pouco mais fresquinho por lá, mas surpreendeu-se com a idéia de kai ter uma casa de praia, ele que não gosta muito dessas coisas.

-Oka. Se arruma que daqui uma hora e meia, agente vai te buscar. Bai.

-Bai. - Desligou e foi logo para seu quarto retirar sua mochila de cima do armário para depois selecionar algumas roupas e em menos de meia hora já estava pronto.

Ficou perambulando pela casa arranjando algo para se distrair até que o resto da banda viesse buscá-lo. Foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e chegou á conclusão que precisava urgentemente fazer algumas compras. Fechou a geladeira, foi até a sala, jogou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Pouco menos de 10 minutos já desligou a TV, permaneceu deitado e ficou esparramado em cima do sofá, olhando pro teto, até que uma pequena sensação de sono foi chegando, e assim em poucos minutos ele adormeceu.

Depois de mais ou menos duas horas, acordou assustado com socos agressivos em sua porta, e gritos chamando seu nome, olhou rapidamente o relógio, colocou a mão na testa e arregalou os olhos; Pegou a mochila, e correu para a porta abrindo-a, e desculpando-se diante de furiosas expressões ao mesmo tempo preocupadas.

-Não faça mais isso! Ficamos preocupados se com esse calor tivesse acontecido algo com sua saúde! - Comentou Uruha, deu dois tapinhas em seu ombro e dirigiu-se para a saída com o carro como destino, sendo seguido por todos.

O caminho foi longo e animado, com muitas risadas, gritos e músicas. Paravam algumas vezes em mercadinhos de esquina para comprar algo para beber, pois a sede atacava direto por causa daquele calor excessivo, e às vezes alguma coisa para comer durante a viagem.

Depois de algumas horas, eles finalmente chegaram, o lugar era agradável, uma casa de tijolos á vista, com um jardim com a grama num tom verde escuro, e um corredor de pedrinhas pretas e brancas que levavam até a entrada da casa. Logo após estacionarem o carro na garagem, abriram o porta-malas e pegaram suas mochilas. Havia apenas dois quartos, então teriam que se dividir em dois grupos. Foi decidido que Ruki ficaria com Kai e Reita no quarto de solteiro com sofá cama, e uruha e aoi ficariam no quarto de casal.

-Hey Aoi, quando terminar de arrumar as coisas aí, vamos dar uma volta? - Disse uruha enquanto trocava de uma camisa de meia manga para uma regata.

-Ham... Pode ser! - Disse Aoi, que corou levemente enquanto observava a troca de roupa do Loiro com o canto dos olhos. Caminhou até a porta da casa e encostou-se na parede para esperá-lo.

Em menos de cinco minutos ele já veio saltitante ao encontro de Aoi, e saíram, caminhando de pés descalços sobre a areia da praia que se encontrava ao lado da casa, sendo refrescados pelas sombras das árvores, enquanto conversavam animadamente, tanto que se distraíram e foram longe demais, acabaram se perdendo sem mesmo notarem.

Passado aproximadamente 3 horas, o céu começou a rapidamente se fechar e em poucos minutos cair uma imensa chuva, encharcando-os e fazendo-os correrem até um lugar coberto. Encontraram uma espécie de cratera na parede formando uma pequena caverna.

-Acho melhor ficarmos ali, pelo menos até a chuva passar... - Disse Aoi, olhando para Uruha recebendo uma resposta positiva.


	2. Perdidos na Praia

Sentaram-se em uma grande pedra meio suja de limo, já que o chão estava enlameado, para esperar a chuva diminuir e poderem procurar o caminho pra ir pra casa.

-Não acredito que agente acabou de perdendo... - Abaixou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos, cansado.

-Pois é... E duvido que os outros venham nos procurar. - Ficou olhando a chuva cair, enquanto passava os dedos por sua franja de cor clara.

-É tudo culpa sua, Uruha... - Olhou de canto para o guitarrista loiro, fazendo-o mostrar uma expressão assustada e interrogativa.

-MINHA?! Quem foi que do nada decidiu correr pra longe do nada?! - Começou a ficar bravo.

-Quem mandou você me seguir? E lembre-se que antes disso você que foi escolhendo os caminhos que íamos seguir, e agora acabamos perdidos e dentro de uma caverna suja! - Levantou-se com uma expressão de raiva, jogando a culpa no outro.

-Escuta aqui, Ao.. - Tentou levantar-se também, mas escorregou no limo da pedra, fazendo-o cair na lama da caverna e sujar suas costas inteiras.

-AHAHAHAHA - O guitarrista moreno ainda em pé em cima da pedra, colocou a mão da barriga e dobrou as costas de tanto rir da cara do mais novo, que estava cheio de lama.

-Agora você ri, é? - Olhou malicioso, puxando o mais velho de cima da pedra, fazendo-o cair também.

-ARGH! EI! - fez uma 'bola' de lama e tacou na cara do loiro.

-QUE NOJO! - Limpando o rosto e cuspindo lama, tacando outra bola no moreno.

Ficaram algumas horas se tacando lama, quando finalmente pararam, Aoi levantou-se para tentar se limpar um pouco com a água da chuva, que ainda estava forte, enquanto uruha cansado continuava deitado.

-Você me sujou todo, Uruha. - Falou enquanto olhava suas roupas e seu corpo coberto de lama.

-Ah, eu estou limpinho quem sabe, né. - Mostrou a língua e sentou-se, vendo o moreno sair de baixo da chuva e voltar pra caverna.

Ainda sujo de lama, dirijia-se para a pedra para continuar esperando a chuva parar, até que novamente escorrega na lama antes de chegar à pedra e cai em cima de Uruha, que ainda estava no chão. Ficaram se olhando assustados por alguns minutos, ruborizados.

-A-Aoi... - Quebrou o silêncio, com um pouco de dificuldade para falar, já que o mais velho ainda estava em cima de si. - "Seu rosto..." - Reparou em um pequeno corte nas bochechas macias do moreno, provavelmente causado por uma pequena pedra que poderia se encontrar no meio da lama tacada, que deve tê-lo atingido.

Com um pouco de medo de machucá-lo, passou de leve o dedo sobre o corte, limpando a lama que estava em volta para evitar que entrasse tanta sujeira dentro do machucado, deixando o moreno mais vermelho ainda, deixando-o um pouco tonto, fazendo-o cair levemente por cima do loiro, aproximando seus corpos e rostos, deixando uma expressão arregalada e vermelha no mais novo. Os corpos de ambos estavam quentes de nervosismo, o que estava acontecendo? Porque nenhum conseguia se desviar ou sequer se mecher?

Quando o mais velho se deu conta de que seus narizes já estavam quase se encostando, arregalou os olhos também, ficando extremamente vermelho, mas ainda preso ali, não podendo se mexer, até que foi levado pelo clima e foi aproximando cada vez mais os rostos, até tímida e lentamente encostou os seus nos dos macios lábios do mais novo, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Separaram-se com os rostos quentes e ficaram novamente a se olhar. O loiro suspirou, fechou os olhos e puxou o moreno pelo pescoço, beijando-o de um jeito super despreocupado com o depois.

Aoi correspondeu no mesmo ritmo, fechando os olhos e levando uma das mãos aos cabelos do mais novo, bagunçando-os e, finalmente encostando seus corpos. Uruha, que estava sendo afundado na lama, foi se arrastando até a pedra, levando aoi junto. Os dois aos poucos foram trocando carícias. Aoi tirou a mão dos cabelos do mais novo e deslizou-a pelo corpo do mesmo até chegar à cintura, colocou-a por baixo da regata do loiro e passando a mão pelo abdômen, e foi tirando-a lentamente.

O loiro já com a cintura à cima nua, fez o outro ficar igual, e tirou a blusa do mesmo. Enquanto dava leves mordidas em seu pescoço, foi levando ás mãos ao seu cinto, com o intuito de tirar sua calça, mas foi interrompido por um iluminado e barulhento trovão, e rapidamente parou tudo e se agarrou no mais velho.

-O que foi Uruha?! - Olhou para a cara assutada do loiro preocupado.

-Eu... E-eu... - Ainda abraçando forte o mais velho, e se esforçando pra respirar. Soltou um grito ao ver o trovão se repetir e apertou ainda mais o moreno.

-Você... Tem medo de trovão? - Perguntou com uma expressão arregalada e interrogativa, ainda preocupado com a reação do outro. Recebendo como resposta apenas um aceno do loiro que estava com a cabeça baixa e com a franja escondendo seus olhos. Curvou um pouco a cabeça para poder ver seus olhos. - "Ei! Ei! Tá chorando por quê?!" - abafou um pequeno riso, não podia deixar de achar a situação um tanto cômica.

O loiro o olhou meio bravo, limpou as lágrimas, largou-o e sentou em cima da pedra sem olhar para o mais velho, que, ficou olhando-o interrogativo, seguindo-o.

-Ei, ei, eu tava brincando. - Sentou-se do lado do loiro tentando concertar.

-Não gosto que brinquem com isso... eu tenho vergonha. - Abaixou a cabeça.

-Ooh! Tadinho! - Abraçou-o fazendo ele ficar mais calmo.

Não ficaram muito tempo abraçados, após se separarem, reinou o silêncio, até Aoi entrar em ação de novo, colocando as duas mãos sobre as coxas do loiro, e sentando em cima de suas pernas, esticando seu pescoço até seu rosto alcançar o rosto do outro, beijando-o de leve.

-Desculpa? - Fez um sorriso meigo e olhou o mais novo com esperança de uma resposta positiva.

-Tudo bem, dessa vez passa.

Nessa hora, a chuva havia parado, Aoi olhou sorridente pro sol que abrira e saiu correndo pra fora da caverna.

-Venha, Uruha, já podemos ir pra casa! - E saiu correndo saltitante pela praia com a areia molhada.

-Já vou... - Deu um sorriso forçado, e ficou olhando para o chão... Droga! Maldito trovão que havia atrapalhado, e agora a chuva que havia parado... O tempo realmente não estava a seu favor, mas ele daria um jeito de terminar o que começou, só tinha que pensar como, mas ia.

Continua...


	3. Banho juntos

Após duas longas horas de caminhada na areia ainda molhada por causa da chuva os dois guitarristas enfim chegaram á tão procurada casa, dando de cara com a expressão preocupada de Kai, logo os interrogando.

-Posso saber por onde andaram a tarde inteira? - Disse ele com um ar sério, realmente preocupado, já havia pedido para que Ruki e Reita saíssem para procurá-los há algumas horas.

-Nada demais, apenas estávamos caminhando e nos perdemos. Quando começou a chover nos abrigamos até a mesma passar e em seguida voltamos para casa, somente isso. - Disse Aoi preocupando-se em falar de uma maneira em que não deixasse restar dúvidas na mente de Kai, para que o mesmo não suspeitasse de nada, afinal não teria como explicar o ocorrido. Uruha, que estava logo ao seu lado, apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente em silêncio para concordar com o amigo.

-Hm... Se for só isso tudo bem, tentem fazer com que não se repita e vão se lavar vocês estão imundos. Na casa tem três banheiros, dois estão sendo usados por Reita e Ruki, então terão que um esperar o outro ir primeiro. - Apontou para a escada para informar onde estaria o banheiro disponível e logo foi se dirigindo á cozinha para preparar algo para comer, já que nenhum dos cinco comeram a tarde inteira.

Uruha e Aoi tiraram os sapatos e logo foram se dirigindo para o quarto pisando de leve para que não sujassem tanto o chão. Chegando lá em cima, os dois separaram suas toalhas e algumas roupas para levar ao banheiro.

-Então... Quem vai primeiro? - Perguntou Aoi, levando uma das mãos á cabeça, coçando-a um pouco e olhando para Uruha, a espera de uma resposta.

-Pode ir você, se quiser.

-Tem certeza? Você está tão sujo quanto eu, e eu costumo demorar um pouco...

-Bom, eu não costumo demorar, mas como eu estou mais sujo que o normal isso poderia alterar meu tempo no banho.

-Ah, entendo... - O silêncio reinou no quarto nesse momento, até Aoi, com rubor disfarçado pelo barro que ainda estava em seu rosto, propor algo que deixara Uruha um tanto espantado, porém o mesmo concordara.

Entrou no banheiro, pôs sua toalha e roupas limpas nos ganchos atrás da porta, as sujas, tacou em um canto qualquer do banheiro, enquanto aquilo não saía da sua cabeça. "Então... vamos tomar banhos juntos?"; Porque de repente Aoi decidira achar que essa seria a melhor solução? Bom, não era hora pra pensar nisso. Virou-se em direção ao Box e deu de cara com o corpo nu virado de costas de Aoi, ruborizou-se por inteiro e quase escorregou na molhadura que Aoi já havia feito no chão do banheiro de nervosismo. Entrou no Box, também virado de costas pro moreno.

-Uruha, a água não está pegando em você?- Virou um pouco a cabeça para trás podendo observar que o loiro estava distante de onde a água estava caindo.

-Ah, não. Eu espero você terminar, aí eu me limpo!

-Pra que? É só vir um pouco mais pra cá! - Se virou de frente e puxou Uruha pra perto o fazendo entrar de baixo da água, consequentemente, fazendo os seus corpos baterem-se bruscamente quase os derrubando no chão.

-Ah, desculpe, Uruha! - Soltou uma pequena risada vendo o rubor do amigo aumentado cada vez mais desde que entraram no banheiro.

-T-tudo bem. - Estava meio abobalhado, derrubando tudo que pegava na mão, deixando escorregar o sabonete fazendo-o cair no chão e pisando em cima, deixando cair shampoo nos olhos, quebrando a tampa do condicionador tentando abrir e pisando novamente no mesmo sabonete, enquanto Aoi, já torto de rir, apontava pra ele com intuito de tirar sarro, mas estava rindo tanto que não conseguia formar uma sílaba.

-Uruha, você me diverte. - Conseguiu formar a frase parando de rir aos poucos.

-Haha, muito engraçadinho você Aoi. - Olhou discretamente para o corpo molhado do moreno, apesar de magro ele tinha um corpo bem definido, e com os cabelos molhados e grudados ao rosto fazia-o ficar com cara de cachorrinho pidão abobalhado, dando a ele um ar 'fofo'... Não que ele já não tivesse principalmente aquele lindo sorriso contagiante dele.

-Hey... - Parando totalmente de rir, virou-se para o Loiro com uma expressão séria estampada no rosto.

-O que foi?

-Sabe... Eu estava querendo te perguntar sobre... Hoje a tarde... - Os olhos de Uruha arregalaram-se e seu rosto se corou ao máximo vermelho que poderia chegar.

-O-oque seria?

-Queria saber se... Você se arrepende de algo que aconteceu e pretende esquecer de tudo ou...

-Ou...?

-Ou gostaria de tentar continuar? - Sorriu malicioso para Uruha que tinha seu olhar escondido por seus cabelos claros, o mesmo estava em estado de choque, paralisado, sem palavras. Aoi ficou observando-o até receber uma resposta positiva da segunda opção.

-Uruha, seu yaoi pervertido! - Falou baixinho soltando uma pequena risada antes de abraçá-lo por trás e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Então acho que terão que guardar o nosso jantar para mais tarde.

Continua...


	4. Fim do descanço

Kai estava na cozinha selecionando os ingredientes para preparar algo ao agrado de todos, enquanto Ruki entra no aposento e senta-se numa cadeira próxima a pia, que estava sendo usada para alcançar alguns copos que estavam ao alto de uma prateleira.

-Reita ainda não saiu do banho?

-Saiu, mas ele tá de mau humor. - Disse Ruki apontando para uma cabeça loira no sofá da sala assistindo á uma luta de Box. - Mas e Aoi e Uruha?

-Não sei, eles chegaram faz um tempo, mas ainda não desceram.

-Bom, não tem mais nada pra fazer então vou ver o que estão fazendo. - Disse e levantou-se devagar, saindo do aposento e passando pela sala e subindo as escadas se dirigindo ao quarto onde os dois estariam 'hospedados', mas nenhum dos dois estava lá. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, e fechou a porta do quarto. Ficou um pouco em silêncio, o bastante para poder ouvir o barulho do chuveiro que vinha do banheiro ao lado do quarto, arregalou os olhos e ficou surpreso com a conclusão óbvia que tinha chego. Aproximou-se da porta, colocou um dos ouvidos perto e chamou baixinho - A-Aoi?

O guitarrista moreno dentro do banheiro deu um pulo pra trás afastando-se de Uruha o mais rápido possível com o susto que levara, demorou um pouco para responder, e colocando a cabeça para fora do box apenas respondeu.

-Sim, Ruki?

-Ah... ahn... Uruha também está aí? - Disse ruborizado levando uma das mãos ao rosto, esperando loucamente uma resposta negativa, afinal, o que estariam fazendo tomando banho no mesmo banheiro juntos?!

Uruha avermelhou-se até o último fio de cabelo e encostou a testa na parede, levando as duas mãos ao rosto, escondendo-o e ficando quieto, com o intuito de fazer Aoi informar que ele não estava ali, e que se possível, inventasse uma desculpa qualquer e a localização não real dele.

-Uruha? Não, ele... Ele... Ele de uma saída para me esperar sair do banho, já que eu demoro.

-Ah, ok, desculpe o incômodo. - Suspirou aliviado e desceu as escadas mais tranqüilo, chegou à sala já livre do rubor, e sentou-se no sofá ao lado do baixista para tentar pentelhá-lo um pouco, para ver se conseguiria melhorar seu mal humor, sendo que com isso seria mais possível que somente o piorasse.

Uruha tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou envergonhado para Aoi que agora estava começando a analisar a situação que acabaram de passar e, achando-a cômica, deu leves risadinhas.

-Isso não foi nada engraçado, Aoi. - Disse Uruha com uma cara de brabo, como se não estivesse encantado ao ver aquele rosto sorridente do amigo.

-Ah, mas não é uma coisa que se acontece todo o dia, tenho que rir disso enquanto posso. - Sorriu para o loiro e desligou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha pendurada atrás da porta e começou a secar-se para depois de vestir e sair do banheiro para jantar. - Acho que fomos interrompidos mais uma vez, né.

Uruha ficou quieto, não sabia o que responder, ele estava confuso, não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, de repente de uma grande amizade haveria surgido um romance HOMOSSEXUAL escondido? Será que aquilo estava corretamente ético? Espremeu os olhos e afastou tais pensamentos, e sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao sentir o rosto de Aoi no seu pescoço e em seguida ouvir sua voz baixa em seu ouvido.

-Tudo bem, da próxima vez isso não vai acontecer. - Disse Aoi que estava terminando de fechar o zíper da calça e em seguida retirando-se do banheiro, deixando Uruha ali, ruborizado e ainda completamente nu no banheiro sozinho, sendo que ele ainda teria que enrolar um bom tempo ali para não desmentir a história de Aoi. Bom, se bem que tomar um bom banho de água fria agora seria bom para relaxar um pouco, afinal, foi um dia e tanto.

--

A forte luz emitida do sol de um lindo dia atravessava frestas da janela do quarto de Uruha, que recebia essa indesejadamente essa iluminação diretamente em seu rosto, grunhiu em protesto e sentou-se na cama, com os olhos ainda fechados e sendo esfregados com o dedo indicador. Espreguiçou-se e se acostumou com a idéia de ter acordado, olhou para o lado e encontrou um Aoi agarrado a um travesseiro, ficou observando-o por alguns instantes e sorriu antes de levar uma das mãos ao rosto do mesmo e acariciar levemente. Levantou-se e foi até a porta ainda meio cambaleando até ser interrompido pela voz do moreno:

-Bom dia, Uruha. - Disse Aoi, sorrindo, e levando a mão aonde o outro havia acariciado seu rosto e dando uma simpática piscada com um único olho.

-B-Bom dia Aoi - Ruborizou-se levemente e encostou a porta do quarto, em seguida descendo as escadas e indo até a cozinha, ainda meio bambo de sono, estava tão distraído que nem havia notado duas figuras loiras deitadas no sofá ao passar pela sala, que, aparentemente, haviam passado a noite ali, juntos.

Entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira, analisou as prateleiras e em seguida a fechou sem pegar nada, foi até a pia e ficou olhando através da janela o dia lindo que estava fazendo, e o mar limpo e azul.

Levou um susto ao sentir sua cintura ser envolvida por braços masculinos, e em seu ombro ser depositado um rosto macio de um Aoi, que entrou na cozinha sem ser notado e gentilmente estaria mais uma vez desejando um ótimo dia para Uruha.

-Belo dia pra se perder na praia, não? - Brincou Aoi ao se lembrar do dia anterior, deixando Uruha um tanto sem graça, mas conseguindo fazê-lo dar umas pequenas gargalhadas.

-Eu com certeza não esqueço daquilo fácil. - Ainda sendo envolvido pela cintura, virou-se de frente para poder encarar Aoi e sussurrar em seu ouvido - Não pelo fato de ter me perdido na praia... E sim de ter me perdido com você.

Aoi permaneceu em silêncio e apenas sorriu, e abraçou apertado o loiro e prensou a cintura do mesmo contra a pia e depositou pequenos beijos em seu pescoço como uma espécie de agradecimento ao que acabara de ouvir.

Separaram-se rapidamente por reflexo ao ouvirem passos descendo as escadas, e instantes depois encontrarem Kai na porta da cozinha, já vestido e aparentemente pronto para preparar o café.

Já acordaram? Parece que todos caíram da cama hoje. - Disse Kai sorrindo e indo até a geladeira apanhando algumas embalagens.

-Como assim 'todos'? - Perguntou o guitarrista moreno observando o baterista arrumar a mesa e em seguida apanhando algumas colheres e facas em uma gaveta próxima a ele.

-Ruki e Reita estão na sala assistindo á TV, nem os vi descerem.

Os olhares dos outros dois se dirigiram até o sofá onde estariam os dois e perceberam que também não haviam notado a presença dos mesmos... Há quanto tempo eles estariam ali?! Talvez, tempo o suficiente pra ter presenciado a cena que acabara de se passar na cozinha?

-Ah, esqueci de avisá-los que teremos que voltar amanhã de manhã, acabo de receber uma ligação do nosso empresário, parece que nosso descanso durou apenas dois dias. - Falou num ar entristecido, ele realmente parecia necessitado de algumas semanas de férias, andava meio cansado ultimamente.

-Okay, arrumaremos nossas coisas hoje de noite então. - Disse Uruha saindo da cozinha e subindo as escadas para ir ao quarto se vestir, sendo seguido por Aoi.

Chegando lá em cima, o silêncio reinou sobre o quarto, ambos estavam pensativos, será que Ruki ou Reita teriam visto alguma coisa? De que modo eles iriam interpretar uma relação de dois amigos do mesmo sexo na banda?

-Será que eles viram? - O silencio foi quebrado por Aoi, que tentando puxar algum assunto, fez uma pergunta que provavelmente também interessava a Uruha.

-Não sei... - Sentou-se na cama e apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos, massageando a testa e os olhos, ainda um pouco ardidos pelo sono.

-E se tiverem visto? - Olhando para cima, perguntou com um ar um tanto despreocupado.

-Acho que seria um problema, não? - A expressão despreocupada do moreno o deixou confuso e um tanto irritado, será que ele não estava entendendo a seriedade do problema?

-Quero dizer... Você se importa de revelar aos seus amigos um 'caso' que você estaria tendo?

-C-Caso? Estamos tendo um caso? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos, então tinha a confirmação de que Aoi não o estava usando apenas para diversão? Será que a partir dessa pergunta ele poderia começar a ter alguma esperança de que poderiam partir para algo maior?

-Não bem um caso, mas... bom, deixa pra lá. - Virou-se para sua mochila e apanhou algumas roupas e saiu do quarto indo para o banheiro.

Uruha ficou ali, olhando a porta, o que ele deveria fazer agora?

Continua...


	5. Convite para o jantar

Já era de manhã, todos estavam juntando suas coisa e colocando no porta-malas para infelizmente, seguir o caminho de volta para casa. Nenhum dos cinco estava muito feliz por terem que deixar o lugar, e, consequentemente seus poucos dias de descanso.

Não demorou muito até que chegassem. Kai foi deixando cada amigo em sua respectiva casa, começando por Ruki, que estaria sendo acompanhado por Reita, - segundo eles, tinham alguns assuntos importantes a tratar sobre a banda - e em seguida Aoi e Uruha, que como moravam perto, desceram juntos do carro.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa? - Disse o loiro virando-se para o outro, colocando as mãos no bolso e caminhando em direção do moreno ao receber uma resposta positiva do mesmo.

O caminho era curto, e durante todo ele, os dois guitarristas permaneceram em silêncio, nenhum deles ousava puxar algum assunto.

Chegaram em frente á porta da casa de Aoi, era um pequeno edifício azul-claro, a entrada era uma linda porta de madeira com alguns desenhos e o nome do prédio. Ficaram parados na entrada do prédio sem se olharem por alguns instantes, até que Aoi sobe as escadas e chega até a bela porta desenhada e quebra o silêncio que já duraram alguns minutos.

-Quer entrar e comer alguma coisa? - Sorriu gentilmente ao loiro á sua frente, que retribuiu o sorriso com a mesma simpatia e aceitou a generosa proposta do amigo, acompanhando-o até a porta do apartamento do mesmo.

Entraram no apartamento, e passaram pela sala se dirigindo até a cozinha, no caminho jogando as malas em cima do sofá com a mínima delicadeza possível. Uruha puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se para observar Aoi pegando da geladeira uma boa garrafa de vinho e em seguida retirando do armário dois copos finos e compridos colocando-os em cima da mesa, e preenchendo-os com a bebida, entregando um para Uruha e o outro ficando para si.

O tempo começou a passar, eles conversavam animadamente, já haviam pego uma outra garrafa, já estavam meio abobalhados pelo álcool, rindo por coisas mínimas, enfim, bêbados. Com os dois braços encostados na mesa para se apoiar e evitar cair para um dos lados, Uruha via o apartamento girar, e, espremendo os olhos, avistou Aoi praticamente deitado em cima da mesa, com os olhos entreabertos.

-Acho que você bebeu demais, hein Aoi. - Brincou, se dando ao esforço de levantar um dos braços e dar alguns tapinhas no ombro do amigo que estava juntando as palavras de um jeito enrolado, não se dava para saber ao certo o que ele estava querendo dizer.

Uruha ao perceber que Aoi estava começando a escorregar da cadeira, levantou-se, e ajudou o amigo a fazer o mesmo, em seguida levando-o meio arrastado até a sala e colocando-o em um dos sofás para que não houvesse possibilidade de ele cair.

Abaixou-se do lado do sofá, sentando-se no chão, e ficou observando o rosto bem moldado do moreno, sorriu e levou uma das mãos até uma das bochechas do mesmo e começou a fazer pequenas carícias, passando para a nuca, massageando desde os ombros até atrás das orelhas. Aoi que já estava quase adormecendo, interrompeu as carícias do loiro segurando a mão que estava deslizando sobre a sua nuca, e, através dela, puxara Uruha para perto de si, aproximando seus rostos rapidamente e o beijando, sendo correspondido imediatamente.

O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso, Uruha estava sentado no chão, Aoi deitado em cima do sofá, em poucos minutos Aoi já rolara para cima do guitarrista loiro e acompanhara sua estadia no chão gelado, que por causa do clima estava um tanto refrescante.

Uruha estava agora por baixo de Aoi, deslizou suas mãos até a cintura do moreno e as passou por debaixo da blusa arranhando o peitoral do mesmo, sem seguida arrancando-lhe a blusa deixando a cintura pra cima de Aoi despida, em seguida partindo para o cinto, enquanto Aoi, que beijava uruha ofegante, bagunçava os cabelos do loiro com uma mão, enquanto levava a outra até as coxas do mesmo, apertando-as.

Em poucos instantes ambos já estavam distantes de qualquer tecido, ambos os corpos se encostavam e um podia sentir a pele do outro. Dessa vez, nada nem ninguém iria atrapalhar.

Aoi foi descendo os beijos para o pescoço, de vez em quando dando algumas mordidas que deixariam algumas marcas mais tarde, descendo cada vez mais até chegar ao membro já ereto do loiro, adimirou-o com um olhar malicioso e em seguida o pôs na boca, chupando-o e passando a língua em movimentos circulares na cabeça do mesmo, ganhando em troca altos gemidos do loiro, que estava de olhos fechados e se contorcendo um pouco, se contendo para não se mexer e não atrapalhar o trabalho do moreno.

Aoi fez uma pausa, olhou para o rosto do loiro e teve o olhar correspondido, lambeu sensualmente os lábios, fazendo Uruha puxá-lo para perto de si e o beijando ofegante, sedento por prazer. Estava com as costas inclinadas um tanto desconfortável, mas não ligou para isso, segurou Aoi pela cintura e fez o mesmo sentar sobre seu membro ainda ereto, tendo uma ótima visão do de Aoi, também ereto, levando uma das mãos até ele e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem enquanto penetrava em Aoi, e continuando a beijá-lo, abafando altos gemidos que o moreno soltava.

Em pouco tempo ambos já estavam suados e cansados, e haviam chego ao seu orgasmo juntos. Pegaram o pano que servia de capa para proteger o sofá para se cobrirem, e adormeceram, ali mesmo no chão da sala de Aoi, abraçados, sem se preocupar com qualquer compromisso do dia seguinte.

--

-Aonde eles se meteram, meu deus? - Kai andava de um lado para o outro dentro da sala do estúdio com o celular no ouvido, tentando desesperadamente falar com um dos guitarristas, que já estavam uma hora e meia atrasados.

Reita estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Ruki, ambos olhando para o chão ou alguma parede, já cansados de assistir Kai reclamar do atraso dos guitarristas.

-Kai, que acha de cancelar o ensaio de hoje? - Perguntou o baixista, já cansado de esperar e ouvir os palavrões e as reclamações de Kai.

-É o jeito, já que esses dois irresponsáveis não dão sinal de vida... Bom, tentem a todo custo encontrá-los e mandem-nos virem amanhã ao ensaio sem falta, teremos um show daqui a dois meses.

-Show? Você não comentou nada sobre show algum. - O vocalista arregalou os olhos e se levantou em um único impulso.

-É, por isso que tivemos que voltar da casa de praia, e é por isso que preciso que todos não faltem aos próximos ensaios. - Bufou, jogou o celular dentro da sua mochila e se dirigiu até a porta, mal humorado, o que era uma das cenas mais raras do mundo, e foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos no estúdio.

-Onde você acha que eles estão? - Tentou puxar algum assunto, agora que o ambiente estava mais tranqüilo sem as reclamações de Kai, pegando seu baixo e dedilhando algumas seqüências de notas.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. - Sentou-se novamente ao lado do baixista e começou a se lembrar da cena do banheiro na casa de praia, desde que tinha falado com Aoi e decido para a sala, não viu Uruha entrar em casa e ir para o banheiro, ele teria que ter passado pela sala para subir as escadas... a não ser que... - Na verdade, acho que eu imagino o que tenha acontecido. - Chegou a conclusão um pouco espantado, será possível que ambos estariam tendo um caso escondido?

-Ah, deixa eles pra lá, vai. - Colocou o baixo encostado na parede e aproximou-se um pouco mais de Ruki. - Acho que devíamos pensar em outra coisa no momento, afinal, não tem mais ninguém aqui além de nós.

-O que quer dizer com isso Reita? - Corou, estava de braços e pernas cruzadas e olhando para o chão enquanto sentia Reita se aproximar de seu ouvido.

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer. - Levou uma das mãos até uma das bochechas do Matsumoto e puxou-a fazendo o rosto do mesmo virar-se de frente para ele. - "Que podemos nos divertir como fizemos ontem." - Sorriu malicioso, e, instantes depois, recebeu uma resposta positiva em forma de um sorriso igualmente malicioso do mais novo.

--

Já eram quase cinco horas da tarde quando Uruha acorda com o barulho do seu celular tocando, abriu os olhos sem vontade e alcançou o celular que estava embaixo do sofá, e atendeu com uma enorme indisposição - Alo?

-Uruha?! Até que enfim! Estou te procurando desde cedo da manhã e não consigo falar com você, o mesmo com Aoi, ele por acaso está com você?! Vocês perderam um dia inteiro de ensaio! Estamos a dois meses de um sh... - Uruha desligara na cara de Kai, estava com dor de cabeça e não muito a fim de dar explicações no momento.

Olhou para baixo e viu um Aoi abraçado a si, ainda adormecido. Levou uma das mãos ao cabelo do moreno e carinhosamente massageava o couro cabeludo do mesmo, que ia despertando aos poucos. - Bom dia, Uru-chan. - Sorriu e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, em seguida sentando-se para espreguiçar-se e se preparar para levantar e tomar um bom banho gelado, afinal o dia estava quente e eles haviam suado por passarem aquele tarde quente abraçados.

-Vou tomar um banho... Quer ir comigo? - Sorriu ao terminar a proposta e riu as receber uma resposta positiva e animada do loiro, que logo se levantou para acompanhá-lo para mais um banho.

A sala estava um caos, os tapetes estavam todos tortos bem longe dos lugares onde deveriam estar alguns porta-retratos haviam caído e haviam roupas de ambos os guitarristas jogados no chão, mas nenhum deles estava disposto a arrumar aquilo, afinal, nenhum deles parecia estar se incomodando com a bagunça, apenas queriam aproveitar o resto do dia, afinal, tinham certeza que depois dessa, Kai não daria muita folga para os dois.

Continua...


	6. Visita Inesperada

Já era de manhã, todos estavam juntando suas coisa e colocando no porta-malas para infelizmente, seguir o caminho de volta para casa. Nenhum dos cinco estava muito feliz por terem que deixar o lugar, e, consequentemente seus poucos dias de descanso.

Não demorou muito até que chegassem. Kai foi deixando cada amigo em sua respectiva casa, começando por Ruki, que estaria sendo acompanhado por Reita, - segundo eles, tinham alguns assuntos importantes a tratar sobre a banda - e em seguida Aoi e Uruha, que como moravam perto, desceram juntos do carro.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa? - Disse o loiro virando-se para o outro, colocando as mãos no bolso e caminhando em direção do moreno ao receber uma resposta positiva do mesmo.

O caminho era curto, e durante todo ele, os dois guitarristas permaneceram em silêncio, nenhum deles ousava puxar algum assunto.

Chegaram em frente á porta da casa de Aoi, era um pequeno edifício azul-claro, a entrada era uma linda porta de madeira com alguns desenhos e o nome do prédio. Ficaram parados na entrada do prédio sem se olharem por alguns instantes, até que Aoi sobe as escadas e chega até a bela porta desenhada e quebra o silêncio que já duraram alguns minutos.

-Quer entrar e comer alguma coisa? - Sorriu gentilmente ao loiro á sua frente, que retribuiu o sorriso com a mesma simpatia e aceitou a generosa proposta do amigo, acompanhando-o até a porta do apartamento do mesmo.

Entraram no apartamento, e passaram pela sala se dirigindo até a cozinha, no caminho jogando as malas em cima do sofá com a mínima delicadeza possível. Uruha puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se para observar Aoi pegando da geladeira uma boa garrafa de vinho e em seguida retirando do armário dois copos finos e compridos colocando-os em cima da mesa, e preenchendo-os com a bebida, entregando um para Uruha e o outro ficando para si.

O tempo começou a passar, eles conversavam animadamente, já haviam pego uma outra garrafa, já estavam meio abobalhados pelo álcool, rindo por coisas mínimas, enfim, bêbados. Com os dois braços encostados na mesa para se apoiar e evitar cair para um dos lados, Uruha via o apartamento girar, e, espremendo os olhos, avistou Aoi praticamente deitado em cima da mesa, com os olhos entreabertos.

-Acho que você bebeu demais, hein Aoi. - Brincou, se dando ao esforço de levantar um dos braços e dar alguns tapinhas no ombro do amigo que estava juntando as palavras de um jeito enrolado, não se dava para saber ao certo o que ele estava querendo dizer.

Uruha ao perceber que Aoi estava começando a escorregar da cadeira, levantou-se, e ajudou o amigo a fazer o mesmo, em seguida levando-o meio arrastado até a sala e colocando-o em um dos sofás para que não houvesse possibilidade de ele cair.

Abaixou-se do lado do sofá, sentando-se no chão, e ficou observando o rosto bem moldado do moreno, sorriu e levou uma das mãos até uma das bochechas do mesmo e começou a fazer pequenas carícias, passando para a nuca, massageando desde os ombros até atrás das orelhas. Aoi que já estava quase adormecendo, interrompeu as carícias do loiro segurando a mão que estava deslizando sobre a sua nuca, e, através dela, puxara Uruha para perto de si, aproximando seus rostos rapidamente e o beijando, sendo correspondido imediatamente.

O beijo ficava cada vez mais intenso, Uruha estava sentado no chão, Aoi deitado em cima do sofá, em poucos minutos Aoi já rolara para cima do guitarrista loiro e acompanhara sua estadia no chão gelado, que por causa do clima estava um tanto refrescante.

Uruha estava agora por baixo de Aoi, deslizou suas mãos até a cintura do moreno e as passou por debaixo da blusa arranhando o peitoral do mesmo, sem seguida arrancando-lhe a blusa deixando a cintura pra cima de Aoi despida, em seguida partindo para o cinto, enquanto Aoi, que beijava uruha ofegante, bagunçava os cabelos do loiro com uma mão, enquanto levava a outra até as coxas do mesmo, apertando-as.

Em poucos instantes ambos já estavam distantes de qualquer tecido, ambos os corpos se encostavam e um podia sentir a pele do outro. Dessa vez, nada nem ninguém iria atrapalhar.

Aoi foi descendo os beijos para o pescoço, de vez em quando dando algumas mordidas que deixariam algumas marcas mais tarde, descendo cada vez mais até chegar ao membro já ereto do loiro, adimirou-o com um olhar malicioso e em seguida o pôs na boca, chupando-o e passando a língua em movimentos circulares na cabeça do mesmo, ganhando em troca altos gemidos do loiro, que estava de olhos fechados e se contorcendo um pouco, se contendo para não se mexer e não atrapalhar o trabalho do moreno.

Aoi fez uma pausa, olhou para o rosto do loiro e teve o olhar correspondido, lambeu sensualmente os lábios, fazendo Uruha puxá-lo para perto de si e o beijando ofegante, sedento por prazer. Estava com as costas inclinadas um tanto desconfortável, mas não ligou para isso, segurou Aoi pela cintura e fez o mesmo sentar sobre seu membro ainda ereto, tendo uma ótima visão do de Aoi, também ereto, levando uma das mãos até ele e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem enquanto penetrava em Aoi, e continuando a beijá-lo, abafando altos gemidos que o moreno soltava.

Em pouco tempo ambos já estavam suados e cansados, e haviam chego ao seu orgasmo juntos. Pegaram o pano que servia de capa para proteger o sofá para se cobrirem, e adormeceram, ali mesmo no chão da sala de Aoi, abraçados, sem se preocupar com qualquer compromisso do dia seguinte.

--

-Aonde eles se meteram, meu deus? - Kai andava de um lado para o outro dentro da sala do estúdio com o celular no ouvido, tentando desesperadamente falar com um dos guitarristas, que já estavam uma hora e meia atrasados.

Reita estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Ruki, ambos olhando para o chão ou alguma parede, já cansados de assistir Kai reclamar do atraso dos guitarristas.

-Kai, que acha de cancelar o ensaio de hoje? - Perguntou o baixista, já cansado de esperar e ouvir os palavrões e as reclamações de Kai.

-É o jeito, já que esses dois irresponsáveis não dão sinal de vida... Bom, tentem a todo custo encontrá-los e mandem-nos virem amanhã ao ensaio sem falta, teremos um show daqui a dois meses.

-Show? Você não comentou nada sobre show algum. - O vocalista arregalou os olhos e se levantou em um único impulso.

-É, por isso que tivemos que voltar da casa de praia, e é por isso que preciso que todos não faltem aos próximos ensaios. - Bufou, jogou o celular dentro da sua mochila e se dirigiu até a porta, mal humorado, o que era uma das cenas mais raras do mundo, e foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos no estúdio.

-Onde você acha que eles estão? - Tentou puxar algum assunto, agora que o ambiente estava mais tranqüilo sem as reclamações de Kai, pegando seu baixo e dedilhando algumas seqüências de notas.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. - Sentou-se novamente ao lado do baixista e começou a se lembrar da cena do banheiro na casa de praia, desde que tinha falado com Aoi e decido para a sala, não viu Uruha entrar em casa e ir para o banheiro, ele teria que ter passado pela sala para subir as escadas... a não ser que... - Na verdade, acho que eu imagino o que tenha acontecido. - Chegou a conclusão um pouco espantado, será possível que ambos estariam tendo um caso escondido?

-Ah, deixa eles pra lá, vai. - Colocou o baixo encostado na parede e aproximou-se um pouco mais de Ruki. - Acho que devíamos pensar em outra coisa no momento, afinal, não tem mais ninguém aqui além de nós.

-O que quer dizer com isso Reita? - Corou, estava de braços e pernas cruzadas e olhando para o chão enquanto sentia Reita se aproximar de seu ouvido.

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer. - Levou uma das mãos até uma das bochechas do Matsumoto e puxou-a fazendo o rosto do mesmo virar-se de frente para ele. - "Que podemos nos divertir como fizemos ontem." - Sorriu malicioso, e, instantes depois, recebeu uma resposta positiva em forma de um sorriso igualmente malicioso do mais novo.

--

Já eram quase cinco horas da tarde quando Uruha acorda com o barulho do seu celular tocando, abriu os olhos sem vontade e alcançou o celular que estava embaixo do sofá, e atendeu com uma enorme indisposição - Alo?

-Uruha?! Até que enfim! Estou te procurando desde cedo da manhã e não consigo falar com você, o mesmo com Aoi, ele por acaso está com você?! Vocês perderam um dia inteiro de ensaio! Estamos a dois meses de um sh... - Uruha desligara na cara de Kai, estava com dor de cabeça e não muito a fim de dar explicações no momento.

Olhou para baixo e viu um Aoi abraçado a si, ainda adormecido. Levou uma das mãos ao cabelo do moreno e carinhosamente massageava o couro cabeludo do mesmo, que ia despertando aos poucos. - Bom dia, Uru-chan. - Sorriu e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, em seguida sentando-se para espreguiçar-se e se preparar para levantar e tomar um bom banho gelado, afinal o dia estava quente e eles haviam suado por passarem aquele tarde quente abraçados.

-Vou tomar um banho... Quer ir comigo? - Sorriu ao terminar a proposta e riu as receber uma resposta positiva e animada do loiro, que logo se levantou para acompanhá-lo para mais um banho.

A sala estava um caos, os tapetes estavam todos tortos bem longe dos lugares onde deveriam estar alguns porta-retratos haviam caído e haviam roupas de ambos os guitarristas jogados no chão, mas nenhum deles estava disposto a arrumar aquilo, afinal, nenhum deles parecia estar se incomodando com a bagunça, apenas queriam aproveitar o resto do dia, afinal, tinham certeza que depois dessa, Kai não daria muita folga para os dois.

Continua...


	7. Brigas e Consolos

A rua era somente iluminada por alguns postes ainda acesos, as luzes das casas como de costume a essa hora da madrugada se encontravam todas desligadas. Silêncio. Ninguém anda na rua a essa hora. Porém, se naquele momento algum dos moradores de algum dos prédios daquela rua colocasse a cabeça para fora de sua janela, poderia reparar que havia algo fora do normal ocorrendo ali.

-Já disse para parar de me seguir,Uruha!

-E eu já disse que não irei parar até que escute o que tenho a dizer!

-Não quero ouvir nada que venha de você depois da cena que acabo de presenciar,não acha é muita cara de pau da sua parte não?!

-Não, porque não é!!Você entenderia se escutasse uma única palavra minha!

O moreno apenas parou, ofegante, olhou para trás e encarou o outro com os olhos carregados de lágrimas, nas quais estava lutando para não fazê-las escorregar por seu rosto. Já havia corrido bastante, o cansaço o impedia de continuar a correr, sentia uma espécie de repugnância toda vez que cruzava o olhar com o de Uruha. Por mais que não estivessem tendo nada sério, estava se sentido traído.

-Decidiu parar e me escutar finalmente? -Retomou o fôlego e jogou os cabelos para trás, fazendo o possível para não se aproximar muito do moreno para que ele não saísse correndo novamente.

-Para com isso Uruha.. eu.. eu não quero olhar pra você agora, me deixa em paz!- Abaixou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, virou-se na direção contrária a de Uruha e suspirou.-...vai lá consolar sua namoradinha, ela deve estar sozinha te esperando.- a ironia contida na última frase que foi dita antes do moreno por as mãos nos bolsos e calmamente começar a caminhar em direção á sua casa pesou na consciência do guitarrista loiro, que, apenas fechou os olhos, levou uma das mãos á cabeça e apertou um pouco a testa, que estava com uma pequena e incômoda dor. Suspirou. Desistiu de tentar falar com Aoi, virou as costas e voltou para casa.

--

O final de semana que deveria ter sido para relaxar e descontrair foi extremamente estressante e mal aproveitado. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito revivendo em sua mente a cena que havia presenciado na casa de Uruha. Não sabia se estava certo ficar bravo com Uruha, que, aliás, já tinha ido 3 vezes em sua casa batendo insistentemente á sua porta, sem falar nas centenas de vezes que o telefone já havia tocado aquela tarde, afinal, a culpa não é dele de ser dono de tamanha perfeição a ponto de que se alguém um dia o tem, não se conforma em perder. Não se conforma em perder... Perder... Será que ele havia perdido ele? Ah, seria bom se ele chegasse a ser dono dele, mas parece que tudo isso não passou de uma diversão.

Espreguiçou-se, levantou do sofá sem muita vontade e foi até a cozinha procurar algo para comer, tinha que arranjar alguma coisa para se distrair, ficar pensando nisso não iria fazer bem para ele. Parou em frente à geladeira, abriu e ficou observando por alguns instantes até chegar à conclusão que precisava fazer algumas compras. Talvez essa fosse à chance de se distrair. Pegou um casaco e desceu para o mercadinho que ficava a uns 50 metros de sua casa.

Estava distraidamente comparando os preços de leite nas prateleiras do pequeno mercado quando repara que não muito longe de onde ele estava, encontrava-se a mesma menina da noite anterior, acompanhada com o empresário da banda. O que aquela menina pretendia fazer agora? Se algo acontecesse à banda ela iria levar algumas boas palmadas.

Mesmo sabendo que ouvir conversa dos outros é falta de educação, a curiosidade tomou conta do guitarrista fazendo-o escolher algum yogurte que estava próximo o bastante dos dois que conversavam ainda distraidamente, porém, não o bastante para que fosse reconhecido.

-Então, eu fui ontem a casa dele e fiz exatamente o que pediu.

-Ótimo, se esse romancezinho daqueles dois se espalhasse e formasse polêmica ia dar muito trabalho, e não estou afim de arcar com as conseqüências.- sorriu com satisfação para a jovem ainda muito bem agasalhada, e tirou do bolso uma pequena quantia de dinheiro entregando á moça. -Quero que conclua isso até o final da semana.

-Pode deixar comigo, se bobear, hoje mesmo o Uruha é meu novamente.

-Seu? Hahaha. Só te contratei para separar aquele casal homossexual, Makoto.

-Hã?Como assim?Só porque estou fazendo o favor para você de separá-los não quer dizer que não haja verdade em tudo aquilo!Eu o quero de volta sim. Porque não poderia?Tem algo contra eu ficar com Uruha?

-Pare de falar asneiras. Preciso ir, eu sou um homem ocupado.

-Sei... Mas diga, desde quando tem intimidade o bastante para charmar-me pelo primeiro nome?

Aoi ficou de boca aberta com o que acabara de ouvir... Então tudo isso não passara de um plano?? E pior, ele havia culpado somente Uruha por tudo, como fora infantil, jogado a culpa inteira nele sem ao menos saber de tudo, e pior, não ouvira uma única palavra que Uruha tinha para dizer, sendo que ele o perseguiu insistentemente aquela noite. E ainda depois mandou uma mensagem preocupado se não tinha pego uma gripe por correr no sereno. E foi nessa hora que o arrependimento bateu. Não podia largar as compras e correr para Uruha desmentindo tudo agora, tinha que pensar bem antes, não seria surpresa nenhuma se Uruha não acreditasse na história dele, mas então como?Bom, teria que pensar em um jeito logo, já que a jovem pretendia agir hoje novamente.

--

Não sabia mais o que fazer para tentar fazer com que Aoi o ouvisse, já que ele não atendia a nenhum de seus telefonemas e se recusava a abrir a porta de sua casa para ele. Pensando bem, ele não tinha muito o que dizer, afinal ele não tinha feito nada! Pegou uma jaqueta qualquer de dentro do armário, vestiu rapidamente e saiu de casa. Não agüentava mais reclamar com as paredes.

Várias vezes se pegou imaginando se seria melhor tentar novamente bater na porta de Aoi, mas a essa altura talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo em paz, já que ele deixou bem claro que não estava para conversa no momento, principalmente com Uruha. Droga.

-Uruha? O que está fazendo aí?

Deu um pequeno pulo ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. A primeira pessoa que lhe veio á cabeça seria Aoi, mas ao se virar, deparou-se com a figura sorridente do vocalista.

-Ah, Ruki!Tava só dando uma volta... E você?-Talvez fosse essa a chance de pedir ajuda, a não ser que Ruki ficasse chocado demais sabendo disso e acabasse ficando amedrontado.

-Eu também, é que... Sei lá, não agüentava mais ficar em casa, e como eu tava sem nada pra fazer decidi dar uma volta.

-Ah sim. - isso não muito costumeiro dele, será que também havia acontecido alguma coisa?Talvez... Talvez fosse melhor desabafar com ele, quem sabe ele também não aproveitasse a oportunidade e se deixava ser ajudado. -Então... Se não tiver mais nada melhor pra fazer, porque não damos uma volta juntos?

-Eu adoraria!-Sorriu e se posicionou ao lado de Uruha, até começarem a andar sem rumo pelas ruas. Uruha ainda estava meio duvidoso e demorou até entrar no assunto.

-Sabe Ruki... Eu... Poderia pedir uma ajuda aí?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bem... Pra falar a verdade, aconteceu. Escuta, antes de eu começar a falar terás que me prometer que não vai se amedrontar com nada, por que... Sei lá, você é meu amigo e... Eu confio em você e gostaria que me ajudasse.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo. No começo admito que fiquei meio chocado mas...acho que por experiências semelhantes comecei a aceitar numa boa.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - Rubor. Até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Como ele sabia sobre Aoi e ele? E... O que ele quis dizer com experiências semelhantes?Ele por acaso andou também se relacionando com um homem?... Seria Reita?

-Vi vocês na casa de praia. -Abaixou a cabeça para que o seu cabelo escondesse suas bochechas agora também ganhando um tom avermelhado. Mordia o lábio inferior com medo da reação do amigo a cada palavra que dizia.

-Ah... Hehehe. Você conseguiu me deixar sem graça agora. - Estava realmente envergonhado. Estava crente de que ninguém tinha suspeitado daquele episódio do chuveiro, porém, parece que estava errado.

-Bom, diga-me o que aconteceu então. - levantou a cabeça e sorriu com o intuito de fazer o amigo sentir plena confiança nele. Talvez fosse uma boa chance para pedir ajuda também...

Conversavam distraidamente, Uruha podia observar que Ruki ouvia atenciosamente cada palavra sua.

-E foi isso... E não sei mais que fazer para tentar fazê-lo olhar pra minha cara...

-Hum... É normal ele reagir desse jeito, Uruha.

-Por quê?

-Pelo simples fato dele gostar de você, ué. Porque mais outro motivo ele ficaria magoado?

-Eu... -Parou pra pensar na possibilidade e viu que realmente fazia muito sentido, porque quais outros motivos teria?-... Mas... Que acha que eu devo fazer?

-Dê um tempo a ele, tente falar com ele depois. Por enquanto acho que ele precisa de um pouco de paz.

-Talvez...

-Err... Aproveitando a ocasião, será que podia me ajudar também?Eu sei que não é um bom momento pra jogar meus problemas em você, mas... É que eu não agüento guardar isso pra mim.

-Claro!Pode falar sem problema algum.

-É que... Bem, a pouco eu disse que passei por algumas experiências semelhantes?Bom... É o Reita. Há um tempo atrás nós estávamos... Meio que tendo... Um caso - A cada palavra ele ficava cada vez mais ruborizado, não que pretendesse manter em segredo por muito tempo, mas... Era estranho contar algo do gênero a um amigo. -... Sabe, eu gosto dele, realmente gosto muito dele, mas... Ele parece não gostar,ultimamente ele não tem me dado muita atenção e..fico sem graça de perguntar se ele ainda quer algo comigo.

-Bom. Sinto informar-lhe, mas não tem outro jeito a não ser ir falar com ele, porque, você sabe antes de terem um caso vocês tem uma amizade, ele vai te compreender e fazer o possível para te ver bem.- Ruki apenas agradeceu e sorriu, recebendo outro sorriso de volta de Uruha, que levou uma de suas mãos ao cabelo de Ruki fazendo-lhes pequenos cafunés- E vê se me mantenha informado, se o Reita te magoar pode me chamar!

-Eu digo o mesmo.

Ambos passaram o dia aparentemente melhor depois dessa conversa que tiveram. Já estava quase escurecendo cada um seguiu seu rumo com destino a sua respectiva casa. Uruha chegara rápido, já que onde anteriormente estavam não era muito longe. Ao longe, pode observar alguém o aguardando na porta de entrada.

Continua...


	8. Traição

A rua era somente iluminada por alguns postes ainda acesos, as luzes das casas como de costume a essa hora da madrugada se encontravam todas desligadas. Silêncio. Ninguém anda na rua a essa hora. Porém, se naquele momento algum dos moradores de algum dos prédios daquela rua colocasse a cabeça para fora de sua janela, poderia reparar que havia algo fora do normal ocorrendo ali.

-Já disse para parar de me seguir,Uruha!

-E eu já disse que não irei parar até que escute o que tenho a dizer!

-Não quero ouvir nada que venha de você depois da cena que acabo de presenciar,não acha é muita cara de pau da sua parte não?!

-Não, porque não é!!Você entenderia se escutasse uma única palavra minha!

O moreno apenas parou, ofegante, olhou para trás e encarou o outro com os olhos carregados de lágrimas, nas quais estava lutando para não fazê-las escorregar por seu rosto. Já havia corrido bastante, o cansaço o impedia de continuar a correr, sentia uma espécie de repugnância toda vez que cruzava o olhar com o de Uruha. Por mais que não estivessem tendo nada sério, estava se sentido traído.

-Decidiu parar e me escutar finalmente? -Retomou o fôlego e jogou os cabelos para trás, fazendo o possível para não se aproximar muito do moreno para que ele não saísse correndo novamente.

-Para com isso Uruha.. eu.. eu não quero olhar pra você agora, me deixa em paz!- Abaixou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, virou-se na direção contrária a de Uruha e suspirou.-...vai lá consolar sua namoradinha, ela deve estar sozinha te esperando.- a ironia contida na última frase que foi dita antes do moreno por as mãos nos bolsos e calmamente começar a caminhar em direção á sua casa pesou na consciência do guitarrista loiro, que, apenas fechou os olhos, levou uma das mãos á cabeça e apertou um pouco a testa, que estava com uma pequena e incômoda dor. Suspirou. Desistiu de tentar falar com Aoi, virou as costas e voltou para casa.

--

O final de semana que deveria ter sido para relaxar e descontrair foi extremamente estressante e mal aproveitado. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito revivendo em sua mente a cena que havia presenciado na casa de Uruha. Não sabia se estava certo ficar bravo com Uruha, que, aliás, já tinha ido 3 vezes em sua casa batendo insistentemente á sua porta, sem falar nas centenas de vezes que o telefone já havia tocado aquela tarde, afinal, a culpa não é dele de ser dono de tamanha perfeição a ponto de que se alguém um dia o tem, não se conforma em perder. Não se conforma em perder... Perder... Será que ele havia perdido ele? Ah, seria bom se ele chegasse a ser dono dele, mas parece que tudo isso não passou de uma diversão.

Espreguiçou-se, levantou do sofá sem muita vontade e foi até a cozinha procurar algo para comer, tinha que arranjar alguma coisa para se distrair, ficar pensando nisso não iria fazer bem para ele. Parou em frente à geladeira, abriu e ficou observando por alguns instantes até chegar à conclusão que precisava fazer algumas compras. Talvez essa fosse à chance de se distrair. Pegou um casaco e desceu para o mercadinho que ficava a uns 50 metros de sua casa.

Estava distraidamente comparando os preços de leite nas prateleiras do pequeno mercado quando repara que não muito longe de onde ele estava, encontrava-se a mesma menina da noite anterior, acompanhada com o empresário da banda. O que aquela menina pretendia fazer agora? Se algo acontecesse à banda ela iria levar algumas boas palmadas.

Mesmo sabendo que ouvir conversa dos outros é falta de educação, a curiosidade tomou conta do guitarrista fazendo-o escolher algum yogurte que estava próximo o bastante dos dois que conversavam ainda distraidamente, porém, não o bastante para que fosse reconhecido.

-Então, eu fui ontem a casa dele e fiz exatamente o que pediu.

-Ótimo, se esse romancezinho daqueles dois se espalhasse e formasse polêmica ia dar muito trabalho, e não estou afim de arcar com as conseqüências.- sorriu com satisfação para a jovem ainda muito bem agasalhada, e tirou do bolso uma pequena quantia de dinheiro entregando á moça. -Quero que conclua isso até o final da semana.

-Pode deixar comigo, se bobear, hoje mesmo o Uruha é meu novamente.

-Seu? Hahaha. Só te contratei para separar aquele casal homossexual, Makoto.

-Hã?Como assim?Só porque estou fazendo o favor para você de separá-los não quer dizer que não haja verdade em tudo aquilo!Eu o quero de volta sim. Porque não poderia?Tem algo contra eu ficar com Uruha?

-Pare de falar asneiras. Preciso ir, eu sou um homem ocupado.

-Sei... Mas diga, desde quando tem intimidade o bastante para charmar-me pelo primeiro nome?

Aoi ficou de boca aberta com o que acabara de ouvir... Então tudo isso não passara de um plano?? E pior, ele havia culpado somente Uruha por tudo, como fora infantil, jogado a culpa inteira nele sem ao menos saber de tudo, e pior, não ouvira uma única palavra que Uruha tinha para dizer, sendo que ele o perseguiu insistentemente aquela noite. E ainda depois mandou uma mensagem preocupado se não tinha pego uma gripe por correr no sereno. E foi nessa hora que o arrependimento bateu. Não podia largar as compras e correr para Uruha desmentindo tudo agora, tinha que pensar bem antes, não seria surpresa nenhuma se Uruha não acreditasse na história dele, mas então como?Bom, teria que pensar em um jeito logo, já que a jovem pretendia agir hoje novamente.

--

Não sabia mais o que fazer para tentar fazer com que Aoi o ouvisse, já que ele não atendia a nenhum de seus telefonemas e se recusava a abrir a porta de sua casa para ele. Pensando bem, ele não tinha muito o que dizer, afinal ele não tinha feito nada! Pegou uma jaqueta qualquer de dentro do armário, vestiu rapidamente e saiu de casa. Não agüentava mais reclamar com as paredes.

Várias vezes se pegou imaginando se seria melhor tentar novamente bater na porta de Aoi, mas a essa altura talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo em paz, já que ele deixou bem claro que não estava para conversa no momento, principalmente com Uruha. Droga.

-Uruha? O que está fazendo aí?

Deu um pequeno pulo ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. A primeira pessoa que lhe veio á cabeça seria Aoi, mas ao se virar, deparou-se com a figura sorridente do vocalista.

-Ah, Ruki!Tava só dando uma volta... E você?-Talvez fosse essa a chance de pedir ajuda, a não ser que Ruki ficasse chocado demais sabendo disso e acabasse ficando amedrontado.

-Eu também, é que... Sei lá, não agüentava mais ficar em casa, e como eu tava sem nada pra fazer decidi dar uma volta.

-Ah sim. - isso não muito costumeiro dele, será que também havia acontecido alguma coisa?Talvez... Talvez fosse melhor desabafar com ele, quem sabe ele também não aproveitasse a oportunidade e se deixava ser ajudado. -Então... Se não tiver mais nada melhor pra fazer, porque não damos uma volta juntos?

-Eu adoraria!-Sorriu e se posicionou ao lado de Uruha, até começarem a andar sem rumo pelas ruas. Uruha ainda estava meio duvidoso e demorou até entrar no assunto.

-Sabe Ruki... Eu... Poderia pedir uma ajuda aí?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bem... Pra falar a verdade, aconteceu. Escuta, antes de eu começar a falar terás que me prometer que não vai se amedrontar com nada, por que... Sei lá, você é meu amigo e... Eu confio em você e gostaria que me ajudasse.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo. No começo admito que fiquei meio chocado mas...acho que por experiências semelhantes comecei a aceitar numa boa.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - Rubor. Até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Como ele sabia sobre Aoi e ele? E... O que ele quis dizer com experiências semelhantes?Ele por acaso andou também se relacionando com um homem?... Seria Reita?

-Vi vocês na casa de praia. -Abaixou a cabeça para que o seu cabelo escondesse suas bochechas agora também ganhando um tom avermelhado. Mordia o lábio inferior com medo da reação do amigo a cada palavra que dizia.

-Ah... Hehehe. Você conseguiu me deixar sem graça agora. - Estava realmente envergonhado. Estava crente de que ninguém tinha suspeitado daquele episódio do chuveiro, porém, parece que estava errado.

-Bom, diga-me o que aconteceu então. - levantou a cabeça e sorriu com o intuito de fazer o amigo sentir plena confiança nele. Talvez fosse uma boa chance para pedir ajuda também...

Conversavam distraidamente, Uruha podia observar que Ruki ouvia atenciosamente cada palavra sua.

-E foi isso... E não sei mais que fazer para tentar fazê-lo olhar pra minha cara...

-Hum... É normal ele reagir desse jeito, Uruha.

-Por quê?

-Pelo simples fato dele gostar de você, ué. Porque mais outro motivo ele ficaria magoado?

-Eu... -Parou pra pensar na possibilidade e viu que realmente fazia muito sentido, porque quais outros motivos teria?-... Mas... Que acha que eu devo fazer?

-Dê um tempo a ele, tente falar com ele depois. Por enquanto acho que ele precisa de um pouco de paz.

-Talvez...

-Err... Aproveitando a ocasião, será que podia me ajudar também?Eu sei que não é um bom momento pra jogar meus problemas em você, mas... É que eu não agüento guardar isso pra mim.

-Claro!Pode falar sem problema algum.

-É que... Bem, a pouco eu disse que passei por algumas experiências semelhantes?Bom... É o Reita. Há um tempo atrás nós estávamos... Meio que tendo... Um caso - A cada palavra ele ficava cada vez mais ruborizado, não que pretendesse manter em segredo por muito tempo, mas... Era estranho contar algo do gênero a um amigo. -... Sabe, eu gosto dele, realmente gosto muito dele, mas... Ele parece não gostar,ultimamente ele não tem me dado muita atenção e..fico sem graça de perguntar se ele ainda quer algo comigo.

-Bom. Sinto informar-lhe, mas não tem outro jeito a não ser ir falar com ele, porque, você sabe antes de terem um caso vocês tem uma amizade, ele vai te compreender e fazer o possível para te ver bem.- Ruki apenas agradeceu e sorriu, recebendo outro sorriso de volta de Uruha, que levou uma de suas mãos ao cabelo de Ruki fazendo-lhes pequenos cafunés- E vê se me mantenha informado, se o Reita te magoar pode me chamar!

-Eu digo o mesmo.

Ambos passaram o dia aparentemente melhor depois dessa conversa que tiveram. Já estava quase escurecendo cada um seguiu seu rumo com destino a sua respectiva casa. Uruha chegara rápido, já que onde anteriormente estavam não era muito longe. Ao longe, pode observar alguém o aguardando na porta de entrada.

Continua...


	9. Decomposition Beauty

Depois de quase um mês nem acreditei que finalmente havia voltado para casa. Foram dias cheios devido ás gravações do novo pv. Joguei as malas na cama, tirei os sapatos e joguei-os em um canto qualquer.

Aoi esteve se comportando normal comigo... normal demais. Tão normal que chegava a parecer levemente desprezo.Sempre evitando dirigir-me alguma palavra, e principalmente fazendo de tudo para não ficar um segundo se quer a sós comigo.

Isso estava realmente me incomodando.

Apesar de tudo eu dou razão á ele, afinal... eu a beijei.

Só de lembrar do ocorrido já sentia pontadas de dor na cabeça. Porque não havia apenas sido desagradável, foi desagradável na frente do Aoi!! A ultima pessoa que poderia ter visto algo assim.

Será que perdi ele de vez?

Precisava de alguém pra conversar.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número do celular de Ruki, que de tanto ligar já havia decorado. Como de costume ele demora a atender, tem a mania de colocar o celular no bolso de mais difícil acesso.Deve ser por medo de perder.

-Oi Uruha!

-Oi Ruki.. sei que acabamos de voltar de viagem e imagino que esteja exausto assim como todos nós mas... será que não poderia vir aqui em casa?

-Hoje? Hm... acho que não tenho nada pra fazer.Posso ir sim.

-Ótimo, estou de esperando okay?

-Logo estarei a caminho!

Desliguei.

O fato de Ruki vir aqui em casa talvez me deixasse um pouco mais animado.Fazia muito tempo que ele não vinha. Antigamente ele frequentemente aparecia aqui.

Talvez fosse melhor dar uma ajeitada na casa já que iria receber alguém. Fazia meses que eu não a arrumava, e não é agradável receber alguém assim. Apressei-me a pegar a montanha de roupas que estava em cima do sofá jogando-a em cima da cama do meu quarto.

Afastei-me da cama e fiquei em pé, com as mãos na cintura observando os roupas com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Lembrei-me de que nunca fui bom em dobrar roupas. Talvez fosse melhor colocar tudo dentro do armário e chamar urgentemente a empregada. Trabalho doméstico nunca havia sido minha especialidade.

Ouvi o som da campainha e surpreendi-me com o pensamento da possibilidade de ser Ruki. Como é fisicamente possível alguém chegar assim tão rápido? Tá certo que ele mora certo mas não o suficiente para justificar essa rapidez.

Corri para abrir a porta e percebi que era realmente o vocalista.

Mas porque aquela expressão tão...triste?

-Oi Ruki, chegou rápido!!- Sorri e abri espaço para que ele adentrasse o apartamento.

-Oi Uruha! É que eu... estava na casa do Reita...

-Ah, entendo.- Reita morava praticamente em frente á minha casa. Apesar disso ele nunca tinha vindo aqui e eu nunca tinha ido lá.- Bom, sente-se! Eu... estava terminando de dobrar algumas roupas...

-Você, dobrando roupas Uruha?! - Arregalou os olhos deixando uma expressão espantada e ao mesmo tempo confusa em seu rosto, levou a mão á boca para tentar abafar um pequeno riso, sem sucesso.

-É!! Pare de rir!!- Dei um pequeno tapa em sua testa.-Se ri tanto de mim é porque sabe fazer! Venha me ajudar então!!

-O que??Mas eu sou visita, não posso fazer esses trabalhos domésticos!!

-Fala sério Takanori, visita é a ultima ciosa que você seria aqui em casa.Cê praticamente mora aqui! - disse sorrindo comicamente e mostrei-lhe a língua, em seguida segurando seu pulso e puxando-o para o quarto e apenas fiquei observando a expressão extremamente espantada do vocalista ao se deparar com a pilha de roupas.

-MEU DEUS URUHA!! SEU RELAXADO! - Ele apontou para as roupas e ficou nessa posição por alguns instantes. Parecia que ia ter um treco a qualquer momento.

-Acho que você não pode falar tanto assim. Da ultima vez que fui á sua casa suas roupas est-

-OKAY, OKAY!... eu te ajudo.-Ri ao receber a interrupção graças á vergonha que causei no vocalista. Ele odiava que eu tocasse no assunto do dia em que eu fui á sua casa e o vi tentando mexer na máquina de lavar já que sua empregada havia adoecido. Havia roupas para todo o canto, em cima das mesas, sofás, por toda a parte. E se você adentrasse a casa poderia ver uma grande quantidade de espuma saindo de sua lavanderia, e, uma figura ainda loira e baixinha em meio á ela.

Não que ele fosse um expert em dobrar roupas, mas em poucos minutos tudo estava dobrado e guardado organizadamente.

-Você não pretendia realmente dobrar essas roupas, pretendia Uruha?- lançou um olhar desconfiado a mim.Ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu pretendia guardá-las assim mesmo.

-Ruki, você tem uma idéia tão relaxada de mim!- Formei uma expressão comicamente triste no rosto em seguida caindo na gargalhada juntamente com o vocalista, que se dobrava de rir com o tamanho no beiço que eu tinha feito.

Já que tínhamos concluído as roupas, a próxima etapa era a comida... isso era realmente um problema!! Se eu não sei nem dobrar uma roupa imagine cozinhar! Peguei o telefone e liguei para uma entrega de pizzas, seria mais "seguro". Sentamos no sofá para aguardar a pizza.

-Então Uruha, qual seria o motivo de ter me chamado assim tão de repente?- Imaginei que ele iria entrar no assunto logo.Ruki é uma pessoa que sempre soube quando eu precisava de ajuda. Imagino que ele tenha percebido que eu não estava exatamente bem nas gravações, pois de vez em quando eu o pegava me olhando com um ar preocupado.

-Bem... eu precisava...desabafar.- abaixei a cabeça.- ...é sobre o Aoi.

-Humpf.- me olhou feio.- Eu imaginei que seria algo do gênero. Vocês mal se olharam durante as gravações e últimos ensaios!!

-Pois é agente... agente não tá mais junto.

-VOCÊS TERMINARAM?!

-Não agente... só não tá mais junto. - não tinha o que terminar, afinal.. agente não tinha nada. Nem precisei encarar o vocalista para perceber que o mesmo me olhava espantado. Suspirou para manter a calma, jogou-se no sofá quase deitando e começou a brincar com o acabamento da manga de sua blusa.

-Que coincidência, Uruha...-falou baixinho, quase inaudível.

-Como assim?- Temi o pior.Teriam ele e Reita...?

-Eu e Reita também não estamos mais juntos.- Se ajeitou sentando-se corretamente com um sorriso melancólico nos lábios, não querendo demonstrar tristeza.- Mas...me conte, porque vocês terminaram?! - Tava pra perceber que ele não queria trazer preocupação.

-Bem.. você se lembra da Makoto?

-Lembro sim.

-Ela veio me procurar esses dias dizendo coisas confusas como que me amava e queria voltar comigo...

-Não me diga que você v-

-NUNCA!!

-Ufa.- Suspirou aliviado - O que aconteceu então?

-Acabei a beijando na frente de Aoi. - Ruki estava de queixo caído. Me olhava com ar de espanto. Acho que essa seria a ultima coisa que ele esperava ouvir. - Digo... ela que me beijou!!

-Ah.. bom, mesmo assim... Uruha!! É completamente normal que Aoi não queira mais ficar com você depois disso!!

-Obrigado, mas disso eu já sabia.

-Tá desculpe-me. Quero dizer que... você já tentou se desculpar?

-Ele não faz questão de uma única palavra minha, Ruki.

-Entendo... Bom, nem sei o que dizer.

-Tudo bem, eu só queria poder contar isso pra alguém, eu tava prestes a explodir já. E você e o Reita... porque?

-A família não aceita.

-Puta que pariu...- me arrependi de ter usado uma expressão tão feia num momento como esses. A situação estava realmente delicada, pude ver os olhos de Ruki lacrimejarem.

Estava tão chocado que nem pude ouvir o som da campainha.

-Uruha eu acho que a pizza ch-

-Sabe Ruki... talvez a família do Reita só esteja chocada com a novidade e o Reita esteja com medo de ser rejeitado pela mesma... talvez ele só precise de um tempo, ele e também sua família. Se ele realmente gostar de você, o que eu acho que é muito provável, ele vai voltar atrás e vai superar qualquer coisa para poder ficar com você.

-Uruha...

Formaram-se grandes lágrimas nos olhos de Ruki, que apenas me abraçou forte em agradecimento, fazendo-me chorar também e retribuir aquele amigável abraço.

Ele era realmente um amigo que eu nunca vou querer magoar.

--

A luz forte que o lindo dia que estava fazendo naquela manhã emitia atingia diretamente meu rosto. Abri lentamente os olhos completamente a contra gosto e fui levantando devagar, permanecendo agora sentado. Observei minha volta e percebi que havia adormecido no sofá. Olhei a poltrona ao lado e pude visualizar a figura de Ruki encolhida em uma posição provavelmente desconfortável.

Aproximei-me e retirei as mexas de seu cabelo que cobriam seu rosto.Seu rosto infantil era realmente adorável.Ruki era mesmo muito bonito.

Me dei ao trabalho de pegá-lo no colo e levá-lo até o sofá para evitar que ele ficasse com alguma parte do corpo dolorida mais tarde.

A sala estava uma zona. A caixa de pizza com pedaços de restos da comida estava jogada no chão, havia copos e garrafas além claro dos desarrumados tapetes. Ah... deixa pra lá, afinal, o telefone da empregada eu já sabia de cor, ligaria para ela mais tarde.

Fui até a cozinha. Ainda estava meio desacordado, meus olhos estavam pesados. Fui até a frente de uma das prateleiras, fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar o pacote de café. Bom, acho que pelo menos meu café não é ruim, ao contrário de todo tipo de comida que já tentei um dia fazer.

Esquentei um pouco de água. Apanhei a chaleira e o pacote de pó de café na mão e fui até a frente da cafeteira. Coloquei ambas as coisas que estavam á minha mão em cima do balcão ao reparar que havia um resto de café sobrando dentro da pequena jarra. Era café extremamente forte e escuro... Aoi havia feito pra mim na nossa ultima ressaca juntos... ele costumava tomar café assim todos os dias...

Não conseguia mais segurar. A jarra que se encontrava em minhas mãos agora se encontrava no chão despedaçada. Rapidamente um grande número de lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos. Desabei no chão. Fiz inúmeros cortes nas palmas das mãos graças aos cacos de vidros. Por que? Porque eu tinha perdido? Tudo estava perfeito... eu estava tão feliz... poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre!! Eu o amava, amava muito... eu o AMO muito!! Quero ele de volta.. só pra mim, só pra mim.

Ruki adentrou a cozinha. Acordou com o barulho da jarra se quebrando e me viu jogado no chão com as mãos sangrando esfregando-as no pouco de café que havia sobrado no chão, em seguida lambendo-as. Se apressou em me afastar dos cacos de vidro e me levou para a sala. Enxugou minhas lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa, e me abraçou, me abraçou com tanta força quanto nunca tinha abraçado antes. Parecia que ele podia sentir minha dor. Apenas o abracei de volta e o ouvi acompanhar-me naquele coral melancólico de soluços e lágrimas.

--

Dias se passaram, semanas se passaram, e assim, meses se passaram.

Estávamos a apenas a alguns minutos dias do live Decomposition Beauty. Todos pareciam extremamente nervosos. Mas.. para mim, tudo era indiferente. Apesar de estar feliz por Ruki e Reita terem se acertado, e agora estavam tendo um concreto relacionamento, aquelas feridas causadas em minhas mãos naquele dia pareciam ainda não ter se curado. Porém, a dor não vinha dali.

Aoi ainda nem sequer olhava para mim.

A cada dia que passava eu só me sentia pior. Pensei que fosse possível esquecê-lo com o tempo, ou talvez que aos poucos a dor fosse passando. Mas foi muito pelo contrário. A cada dia que passa eu o amo cada vez mais, a cada dia que passa essa imensa dor só aumenta. Está chegando ao ponto do insuportável.

Eu não agüento mais isso.

O que eu mais quero no momento é tê-lo para mim.

É poder envolvê-lo em meus braços e ser envolvido. É poder tocá-lo e senti-lo, é poder abraça-lo e não precisar soltar tão cedo... O que eu quero é só mais uma chance.

Eu só quero mais uma chance para que possamos dar certo. Só quero mais uma chance para que nossa história tenha um final feliz. Quer poder voltar aqueles dias que tínhamos antes.

Quero poder acordar ao seu lado. Poder acariciá-lo e receber seu sorriso a cada pequena brincadeira. Quero poder ouvir sua bela voz sussurrando apenas para mim. Quero sentir novamente aqueles calafrios que só ele sabia me fazer ter.

Eu o desejo da maneira mais obsessiva á mais obscena. O desejo de todas as maneiras. Amo cada pedaço dele. Todas suas manias, cada detalhe de si. Ele é o único que a meu ver alcançou a perfeição. O único que eu seria capaz de me entregar de corpo e alma. Aquele que eu confiaria meu amor pro resto da vida. Se for parar pra pensar isso soa meio exagerado, porém, verdadeiro.

Não agüento mais isso.

Definitivamente não dá mais.

O show começou, tais pensamentos não paravam de rondar minha cabeça. Meus olhares não saíam da figura que se encontrava do outro lado do palco. Tão perto porém tão distante.

tempo estava passando, o show estava indo muito bem apesar de tudo. Já estávamos no meio dele e a platéia estava realmente animada, além do número de pessoas ser muito grande e todos estarem tocando e cantando muito bem.

Mas isso não foi o que me fez ganhar a noite.

No meio de uma das músicas percebi que Aoi cruzara seu olhar com o meu, e ele sorriu meigamente para mim.

Ah, que saudade de seu sorriso. Senti um quente dentro de mim, preenchendo-me. Como ele era adorável, toda essa "meiguice" dele realmente me encantava. Não dava mais pra segurar. Apenas me dirigi até perto dele, agarrei-o e o beijei.

-Eu te amo Aoi.

Continua...


	10. Capítulo Final

Fim do show. Ainda estava sendo perseguido por olhares confusos enquanto se retirava do palco junto com os outros membros da banda. Aquilo que tivera feito com certeza causaria polêmica. Suspirou cansado. Enquanto iam todos em direção do camarim ficava imaginando o que Aoi estava pensando a respeito do que ocorrera durante o show. Será que ele ficou mais bravo?

Não ficaram muito tempo por lá. Logo vieram os seguranças buscá-los para levá-los até a van que os transportaria até o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Uruha adentrou seu quarto e se jogou na macia cama. Fechou os olhos e permaneceu assim por alguns instantes. Estava física e emocionalmente cansado. Rolou até a beirada da cama e se levantou. Esfregou os olhos que ardiam devido ao sono, abriu sua mala para pegar roupas para dormir e foi até o banheiro tomar um bom banho.

Era inevitável lembrar dos dias que tivera com Aoi na casa de praia. Os banhos que ambos já haviam tomado juntos. Tudo havia sido tão tamanhamente prazeroso que dificilmente tão cedo ele iria querer e poder esquecer. Aoi... O que será que ele estaria pensando no momento? Essa dúvida estava perturbando-o desde o fim do show. Precisava saber o que Aoi sentia. Precisava saber se ele já o havia esquecido... Por mais que ter conhecimento disso fosse doloroso. Levantou o rosto em direção ao chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer por ele, estava tentando tomar coragem para ir falar com o moreno.

Saiu do banheiro, foi até a sua mala, pegou uma roupa simples qualquer e foi pro quarto de Aoi. Parou em frente á porta e respirou fundo, tinha enormes esperanças de que ele fosse abrir... Quem sabe dessa vez. Levou a mão á porta e a cutucou alto o bastante para que o moreno pudesse escutar e vir atendê-la. Pensou que fosse vomitar seu coração quando ouviu os passos se aproximando e seu estômago se desmanchou ao ver a maçaneta da porta descendo.

-Oi, Uruha. - primeira vez em meses que ele o olhava sem nenhuma expressão desprezível. Pelo contrário, parecia meio envergonhado.

-Aoi... Posso... Conversar um pouco com você?- falou com medo da resposta ou da reação do moreno. A poucas horas atrás ele sequer olhava em sua cara.

-Claro, entre.

Sentiu um enorme alívio ao ver a naturalidade do outro guitarrista e que tudo estava correndo muito bem. Aparentemente, ele estava disposto a ouvir finalmente tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

-Aoi, sobre o que eu fiz no palco e sobre o que aconteceu a meses atrás... E-

-Não fale nada Uruha. Eu andei te ignorando muito. Nunca te dava ouvidos nesses últimos meses... Eu fui tão... Criança. Eu só percebi o quão infantil eu estava sendo no dia de hoje, espero, porém, que não tenha sido tarde demais.

-O que quer dizer com isso?- seu coração começou a bater mais forte ao ver o moreno se aproximar.

-Quero dizer que eu também te amo. Muito. E não quero mais que aquela KENGA chegue perto de você.

Uma enorme alegria preencheu o guitarrista loiro, que deu uma risada com o pequeno apelido enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Abraçou o moreno mais forte do que nunca, como se quisesse se certificar de que ele não iria mais fugir dali.

-Me desculpe por tudo, Aoi. Eu juro que não sei o que deu em mim naquela noite.

-Não me vem com essa conversa, sei muito bem o que vi.

-Pára com isso! Você sabe que eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo, é por isso que fiquei brabo, tolinho.

Aí estava a confirmação das palavras de Ruki. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz como se sentia agora. Ali, com Aoi, em seus braços. Não sabia como reagir direito, não sabia como poder demonstrar tamanha felicidade... Talvez fosse impossível. Ele queria que aquele momento durasse pra sempre. Desfez o abraço para poder encará-lo e levar uma das mãos ao seu rosto e acariciá-lo, enquanto lágrimas de felicidade não paravam de escorrer do seu rosto. O moreno apenas fechou os olhos, colocou sua mão por cima da que acariciava seu rosto e a segurou como se estivesse pedindo por mais. Seu pedido foi atendido. Puxou o rosto do moreno e o beijou enquanto levava a outra mão á cintura do mesmo. O contato de seus lábios o fez pensar como são macios, e como sentiu falta de tê-los assim, tão perto dos seus.

Aoi passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Uruha abraçando-o e cobrindo qualquer distância que seus corpos poderiam anteriormente ter. O beijo foi se aprofundando cada vez mais, deixando-os ofegantes. Porém, nenhum dos dois queria ter a coragem de rompê-lo. Uruha andou de ré guiando Aoi até alcançar a cama e jogá-lo em cima da mesma, ficando por cima de Aoi.

-Essa noite eu vou dormir com você. - sorriu malicioso. As lágrimas já haviam desaparecido totalmente de seu rosto.

-Sinto lhe informar, mas não te deixarei dormir.

Aoi puxou seu rosto dando início a mais um profundo beijo, enquanto suas mãos se encontravam na cintura de Uruha, que brincavam com o zíper antes de arrancar a veste do loiro. Uruha passou as mãos por baixo da camiseta de Aoi, em seguida interrompendo o beijo para a passagem da roupa, jogando-a em um canto qualquer, logo sendo vítima do mesmo ato. Ao sentir seu corpo entrar em contato com a pele quente de Aoi, sentiu esquentar, respirou fundo e tomou fôlego, arrancou as últimas roupas que ainda restavam no moreno. Nunca havia desejado nada como desejava Aoi agora.

-Deixa que eu cuido disso Uru-chan.

A frase causou-lhe uma pequena paralisia, permitindo que Aoi o empurrasse para o lado e subisse em cima do mesmo. Foi depositando pequenos beijos por todo seu corpo até chegar perto da cintura do loiro, que sentiu um imenso arrepio. Finalmente pousou seu olhar sobre o membro já ereto de Uruha e o segurou com uma das mãos, passando os dedos vagarosamente em um movimento lento. Uruha gemeu ao sentir a língua do moreno contornar a cabeça de seu membro, fechando os olhos e respirando ofegante enquanto Aoi colocava o mesmo na boca fazendo movimentos de vai e vem ainda lentos, agonizando Uruha. O guitarrista moreno mudou o alvo ao ver que sua provocação estava tendo resultado, e foi dando mordiscadas por seu corpo inteiro até chegar ao seu pescoço, chupando-o de um jeito que causaria uma mancha arrochada na área mais tarde.

Uruha puxou a cabeça de Aoi para perto da sua, o beijou desesperado de desejo por prazer, e, ao terminar, virou de costas para o mesmo e se posicionou de quatro.

-Então cuide disso pra mim, Yuu.

Aoi sorriu aoi receber um convite tão provocante e irrecusável como aquele. Por um segundo ou dois ficou a admirar o corpo escultural de Uruha, como o louvava. Em especial, aquelas coxas que o deixavam louco. Levou suas mãos á cintura do loiro e aproximou a sua. Uruha gemeu alto ao sentir o membro de Aoi o invadindo. Fazia tempo que não o sentia dentro de si. Colaborou com os movimentos de vai e vem que Aoi havia iniciado devagar com receio de machucar, não permitindo que isso acontecesse e deixando-os violentos e rápidos, que logo foi sincronizando com os movimentos de Aoi. O moreno fez uma pausa e se pôs em cima do loiro, deixando seu rosto em sua nuca, fazendo o loiro sentir sua respiração ofegante em seu pescoço, enquanto levava sua mão ao membro de Uruha, masturbando-o. Aoi recomeçou os movimentos e mordiscou o ombro do Takashima, que soltava gemidos que eram considerados sons para os ouvidos do moreno.

Não demorou muito até que os dois chegassem ao seu orgasmo. Fazendo Aoi sair de dentro de Uruha, e deitando ao seu lado, em seguida, vendo Uruha também despencar em cima da cama ao seu lado. Ambos se encontravam de olhos fechados e recuperando o fôlego. Uruha olhou para o outro, que o observava sorrindo, estendendo seu braço até ele e o puxando para perto de si, abraçando-o, descansando sua cabeça em seu ombro sentindo seu perfume.

-Eu senti tanta sua falta, Aoi.

-Por mais que eu não demonstrasse, eu também, Uru, eu também.

-Eu te amo... Amo muito.

-Kehe. Eu te amo mais. - Riu e abraçou mais forte, puxou um lençol que estava próximo ás suas costas e os cobriu.

-Então... Como vai ser daqui pra frente?

-Que tal esperar pra descobrir?

-Kehe.

--

Uma semana se passou depois do Live. Tudo parecia estar ocorrendo bem, nada fora do normal estava acontecendo, a banda havia voltado á sua harmonia costumeira, tirando o misterioso fato do suicídio do empresário da banda que havia ocorrido alguns dias depois do show. Aoi se encontrava mais uma vez na casa de Uruha, ambos haviam combinado de sair para almoçarem juntos. Estavam quase de saída quando a campainha toca. Uruha se apressa em atendê-la para que possa sair logo com Aoi.

-Boa tarde, Uru-chan. - a jovem já conhecida e detestada se encontrava mais uma vez á porta de sua casa.

-Makoto? Que surpresa! - sorriu malicioso.

-Huh? Ficou feliz com a minha visita?

-Claro! Kehe. Vem vá, quero te apresentar uma pessoa. - virou-se para dentro da casa e acenou para Aoi chamando-o para a porta. - Este é Aoi, meu namorado.

-Seu... Namorado?Esse homem?- olhou com um olhar de nojo e riu debochadamente. - Não acredito que vai me trocar por um homem.

-Pois é... Como se sente sabendo que um homem te supera desse jeito? - A jovem olhou os dois com uma expressão ofendida. Fechou a cara, empinou o nariz e se retirou.

-Eu desisto Uruha, agora você me perdeu de vez!

-Agradecido.

Olhou para Aoi com um sorriso triunfante, o mesmo o olhava com espanto, que não durou muito tempo, foi questão de segundos até ganhar uma forma extremamente feliz. Puxou-o para perto e o beijou por alguns instantes. Separaram-se e ficaram a se olhar, entrelaçaram as mãos e desceram os degraus. Uma pequena chuva começou a atingi-los, que em pouco tempo foi aumentando.

-Eu nunca mais vou querer te perder, Uruha.

-Você me tem pra sempre, Aoi.

...diferente dessa chuva de verão, que logo passa.

OWARI.


End file.
